


Hitting the Slopes

by Anonymous



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prowl and Jazz go skiing
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Hitting the Slopes

"Come on, Jazz! I'll race you to the bottom," Prowl said, strapping on his skis. They were standing at the top of Mount St. Hilary on a clear winter morning. 

"I'm not sure about this," Jazz said, pulling himself forward with his poles and looking over the edge. "Whew...you know I don't do heights."

Prowl rolled his optics. "It's not THAT bad."

Jazz backed away a little bit, pretending to look nervous. Now, Prowl had a concerned look. 

"Jazz.." he said. "You don't have to if--"

Jazz launched himself forward off the cliff and began skiing down the mountain at a blinding pace. "Haha! Got a head start!" he yelled, laughing heartily as he leaned forward to gain more speed. 

"Hey, that's not fair!" Prowl shouted from the top. 

*** 

They both eventually collapsed into the snow at the bottom, laughing. 

"I knew you were bluffing. I just wanted to give you a fair chance," Prowl said. 

"Uh huh, sure," Jazz said, throwing a snowball at him.


End file.
